The present invention relates generally to medical laser devices, and particularly to a system for connecting a fiber optic laser catheter to a laser light source or laser beam generator.
Lasers have become increasingly important in medical applications, particularly laser surgery. Typically, light from a laser is delivered to the treatment site by an optical fiber. The wavelength of the laser light is selected for the particular medical application, such as vaporization of tissue or coagulation.
In the prior art, plug-type adapters have been used for connecting the fiber optic laser catheter to the housing of the laser source. A blocking shutter is sometimes used to prevent transmission of light from the laser housing, except when the plug adapter is properly positioned therein. Examples of prior art interconnect systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,872, issued to Chaffe, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,231, issued to Kaczensky, et al.